One common type of vehicle having a cargo area is a truck having a truck box at a rear end of the vehicle which is defined between two opposing side walls and which is enclosed at a rear end by a tailgate. When carrying smaller cargo, it is known to be desirable to provide a partition in the cargo area to limit the movement of the goods being transported in the cargo area.
Various examples of partition assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 560,893 by Conant; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,993 by Wayne; U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,507 by Emery; U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,356 by Wayne; U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,624 by Kopperud; U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,821 by Snyder; U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,895 by Kiester et al; and Des. 336,062 by Austin. The prior art designs are either limited to a fixed length which cannot be adapted to different vehicle types, or provided an adjustment mechanism which is complex and thus unnecessarily costly to manufacture or purchase.